All Is Fair in Love and War
by JustAnotherPerson333
Summary: Love comes unexpectedly, so does kidnapping and War. Sakura has to make choices nobody said it was going to be easy peasy. M for language/violent parts and LEMONS for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All Is Fair in Love and War**

**(Part One)**

**Prologue**

_(I don't own Naruto, or even the characters, but I do own the plot:D)_

_(NOTE: THIS WAS SKILLS OF THE FORGOTTEN.  
I CHANGED IT A LOT!!)_

**'blah' - inners**

"blah" normal talking

'blah' - thoughts

_(blah) - me talks:D_

* * *

Trees pass by as the wind was giving off a strange presence. The wind blew at her hair making a world wind of pink

between the trees in the forest. The beat of her heart pounding against every breath she took. Tears running down her

face making the path she saw very blurry. 'Why can't I be stronger, WHY?' as she kept repeating in her mind. "Sakuurra-

chan, please come back!" The number one knucklehead ninja screamed. "I am sorry, Naruto. BUT I just can't. I have to get

stronger by myself. I have to save Sasuke-kun, I just have to." she growled the last part stopping in her tracks, turning

towards him, making him stop suddenly, he looks into her eyes knowing what she wanted and what she was trying to

get. "Why Sakura-chan? We could save him together!" He stated with what looked like a smile, but it didn't fool her.

"Naru-"she couldn't finish what she was going to say, but as she turned around before she felt herself go into the

darkness all she could see was silver hair. "No..." she said as her last word came out in a hiss and she fell into the

darkness.

* * *

**(Part two)**

**(four years later)**

**(Sakura 16, Itachi 19)**

She ran as fast as she could. Her pink hair came loose of its bun and started flowing wildly behind her. She got word that

Tsunade needed her and she needed her fast. She just came back from practicing, and sweat was pouring down every

muscle she worked hard to perfect. Her panting came to a stop when she neared the large oak door. She knocked quickly.

No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She was getting pissed and worried. She cocked her hand back and pounded

her hand threw the door. Pieces flew back and forward causing every ninja to run towards the loud noise. She waved

them off with a look that made them stay far away from her. She walks to the desk were Tsunade was supposed to be.

'Were the hell is she?' Her question had been answered, she felt a strong chakra emerge behind a different door. She

works her way over and glared at it, like she wanted the door to move by itself. She opens it quickly ready for anything.

She sigh when she sees Tsunade passed out on the floor drunk. She walks gracefully over to Tsunade and bends over

Tsunade to see loads of sake bottles next to Tsunade's head. Sakura wiggle her noise in annoyance that the Hokage

would get this drunk. 'Come on, there is reasonable drinking, than there is this..' Sakura waves her hand over Tsunade,

trying to make her point. Her eyes dart to a full bottle of sake, she bends her head down to see if Tsunade was still

passed out. When Tsunade didn't seem to stir, Sakura quietly holding her breath, moves her hand over Tsunade's head

and grabs for the sake bottle. 'Got it.' she picks it up and slowly brings it over Tsunade's head, still holding her breath. She  
brought it over and she parts her lips, bringing the sake closer to her lips. In a quick movement the sake bottle

disappeared, she looks at the place where the bottle used to be, she looks up to see none other than the Hokage herself,  
standing there with an angry look on her face, one hand on her hip and the other holding the... sake bottle. "Never, touch

my Sake." Tsunade gestured to her bottle. Sakura's head moved up and down so fast saying, "Yes, Tsunade-Sama" "Now,  
Sakura-chan, follow me. I have some important things I want to discuss with you." Tsunade made her way around Skaura,  
while Sakura still shocked to see... that face Tsunade had. **'Scared the living shit out of me, if you ask me.' said inner ******

sakura. "Well, Sakura aren't you coming?" Sakura walks out of the closet and sees Tsunade sitting on her comfy chair, her

fingers lace together. Sakura walks in front of the desk and stops. Tsunade looks from her clasp hands and brings her

piercing eyes to Sakura, "Sakura I need you to find information on the Akatsuki. We have reports of violent destruction of

villages near by and I need you to find information on the wear abouts of the Akatsuki." "How do you know its the

Akatsuki, Tsunade-Sama?" "Who else could it be? We have leads that they are behind these vicious attackings, but I need

more proof, thats where you come in, Skaura. You are the only one who I think can handle this job. You've grown to be a

vary powerful ninja, you are perfect for this mission." "Hai, when do I leave?" "Tonight." Sakura brings her hands up and

quickly, preforming multiple hand signs, disappearing in a world wind of leaves, the scent of cherry blossoms still lingered

in the room. "Be Safe, Sakura-chan. Ill be in contact with you somehow." Tsunade whispers under her breath.

* * *

**Border of Konaha**

The wind howling, the forest miles and miles long. Off in the distance, bells could be heard, the winds carrying

the '_ding, ding'_ sounds from which it came from. Two dark figures appeared moving at a slow speed. The cloaks clashing

with the wind. The straw like hats blocking the beating of the fierce winds. They stopped abruptly, one of the figures

turned to the other one and said it in a whisper. "Itachi." The cloaked figure lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes,

red, evil eyes piercing the landscape.

* * *

(Part 3)

**Akatsuki POV:**

"Stop, who goes there?" The guy said pointing his finger at the two figures standing before the gates of Konaha. The poor

guy made one last breath as he was violently smashed to the ground. Behind where the guy fell stood a large figure with

ocean colored eyes. Swinging a large sword over the figure's back, placing it in a belt. "I 'goes' there" Kisame pulls his

head back and laughs loudly. "Stop, Kisame. We came for one thing. Stop making noise so this pitiful village doesn't wake

up." "Ahh, Itachi, you don't love your own village?" Iatchi shot Kisame a death glare and made a low growl from his chest.

"I have no village." "fine, lets get the kid and leave." they run, jumping quietly on the roof tops, making no sound at all.

Itachi pointed to the house. Kisame got the message and they both stopped next to the door. Kisame pounded on the

door, loudly, while Itachi stood there waiting for the door to open. "Im coming, stop pounding on my door!" the

doorknob to the other side of the door, turned slowly...

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

"Im coming, stop pounding on my door!" he made his way to the door, ramen in hand, he turn the knob slowly trying to

balance the steaming hot yummy ramen in his one hand. He opened the door and sees...

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura got her stuff ready. She didn't want to bring to much, just in case she wasn't gonna be gone for awhile. She

straightens her back. 'All this work of packing, got my back in knots. **'ahhh stop complaining! You are a freaking ninja,**

**you fight evil bastards that need ass-whoppings and you are crying about your back??'** Sakura ignored the sarcasm

from the stupid inner that keeps talking to her. She thought that if she doesn't talk to it than it would go away, but it kept

on coming back... 'gosh.' A loud rapping at the door, brings her back into reality and she walks out of her room holding her

bags and went down the stairs, as she says, "Im coming, stop pounding on my door!" she places the bags on the ground

and she slowly opens the door to find...

* * *

**Akatsuki POV:**

Once the door opened, Kisame burst through the door and took the figure in the doorway, holding the person's arms

behind its back and placing his large hand over the person's face, not letting the figure's scream pierce the night. The

captive kicking its feet aggressively_ (who wouldn't? I would deff.)_ against Kisame. Kisame just stood there, smirking as he

tightened the grip on the person. The person shaked violently as Kisame's grip tightened, "Stop, Kisame. Let it go."

Kisame looked disgusted but did what he was told. The "it" fell to the ground with a loud thud, it quickly got up and kicked

Kisame where the sun don't shine and sent him flying, hitting the side of the wall. The "it" turned around, in a fierce

stance, and said, "Bring it." as the figure charged toward Itachi, Itachi stepped to the side and kicked the figure in the gut

stending the figure flying to the ground. Itachi materialized right next to the figure and he bended down to the figure's ear

and whispered, "Not fast enough." and poked the side of the figure's neck and the figure went numb. Itachi picked the

figure up and roughly threw it onto his shoulder. He walked over to Kisame and kicked Kisame. "Get up. Lets go." Kisame

gave a growl and slowly got up, they ran out of the Hidden Leaf Village, with Tsunade's most precious person.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

The door opened slowly as she waited on the door step. Once it opened, her heart skipped a beat. "Hey Naurto-kun!"

* * *

_(Well, I hoped you like this all 3 in one chappter parts. review?:D --Did that make any sense? aahaha_

_thanks, JustAnotherPerson.)_


	2. Chapter 2

All is Fair in Love and War

_(I don't own Naruto, or even the characters, but I do own the plot:D)_

**'blah' - inners**

"blah" normal talking

'blah' - thoughts

_(blah) - me talks:D_

* * *

The air is cold, her breathing came in quick breaths. Rats running in all directions, making noises. Slowly she opens her eyes, blinking a couple of times to get the fog away. 'where am I?' she painstakingly got up, heaving her weakened body. Her arms felt heavy and her rib cage hurts. Her hand started to glow a milky green and placed it over her ribs.'5 broken ribs' she moves forward but retrains hold her to the wall, she looked down looking at both arms, pulling her hands up and down, 'And I am chained to a wall, how nice' She finished healing her ribs, lifting her eyes away from the now healed ribs and she glanced around. She pulled on the chains, testing to see if she could break away without using her unnatural human strength. She whipped her head to the side.

"Who's there?" A piercing laugh erupted the darken room.

"You _sm-e-e-ell_ delicious, girl."

"Show yourself, you piece of shit."

"Ooo, you have a temper, girl... I like that when choosing my next_ diner_."

"I said show yourself, or are you scared?" She heard a low growl, she watched carefully in all directions for any movement. In the far corner she saw the most disturbing greenish/dark eyes pure of hate, she could have sworn that the eyes looked almost hungry, moving straight towards her. She positioned herself, in a crouching stance and she let out a loud growl. In an instance the figure disappeared. Her heartbeat increased and she was looking around wildly.

"You know, I like it when my prey is scared, it gives me that enjoyment, of seeing it defenseless." A chill ran down her spine, and a breath blew onto her check. She cocked her head to the left, her eyes looking straight into the eyes of a monster. He placed his hand under her chin, his thumb right on her airway. She brought her head up and spat right into his face. He slammed her against the wall, she let out a cry of pain.

"Tsk, tsk, you are a pain in the ass. Why cant you just give up and let me eat you?"

"Because, I never give up." She balled her right hand, and ripped the chain out of the wall in a fluid motion, and swinged the chain around the guys neck, and pulled hard and jerked her hand to the right and sent him flying to the wall and he fell to the ground. Sakura brought her left hand and ripped the chain out of the wall and walked over and bent down, she picked his head up off of the ground.

"Who are you?" the guy groans. "I said, who are you?" he groans again. "Wrong answer." She placed her hand under his chin and her other hand on back of his head and in a quick movement snapped his head, she let go and his head flopped to the ground. 'Time to get out, but where?' She looked around, moving to the other side of the room. She felt the walls, there was nothing. She sigh and starting pacing the room. The lights suddenly turned on and she was blinded for a split second. She looked to see, who turned on the lights and was looking at non other than Itachi. She growled and placed herself in a crouching stance, barring her teeth, she said, "Bring it on."

"I have no desire to kill you, Sakura. I would've done that already." Sakura straighten herself, now standing tall.

"Why?"

"You have power Sakura, and by the looks of it, I could really use it to my advantage." He points at the lying body slumped on the ground. He walked slowly up to her, she backed away.

"Don't come near me." He stops and gives her a death glare.

"I'm not going to kill you... yet." He turns around and did a hand sign and disappeared. Sakura punched the wall and cried, she slumped to the ground, and held on tight to herself. She welcomed sleep and it gladly took over her.

* * *

**Next Day**

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache. She wiped away the dry up tears on her face, and looked around. She looked to the side and saw a bowl of ramen with a glass of water, beside the glass of water was pain medicine. She didn't even bother to take it and she moved the tray away and she collied herself back into a tight ball. She still had her eyes open, looking around. She spotted a door and she got up careful, her bones cracking. She walked over to the door and shakily placed her hand on the door knob. She turned it slowly, and the door knob made a noise. She made a sigh when the door was locked. 'I should've known.' she walked back to the place she was once at, and laid down and hugged herself. The door opened and she quickly closed her eyes.

"Get up, I know you are awake." She slowly got up and sigh. Itachi looked at the untouched food.

"Why didn't you eat?" he watched as she turned around and he was surprised to see she was giving him a death glare; giving Itachi a death glare was unheard of, men who did that dropped dead in a second, but this was different he didn't do anything; he just watched her.

"Fuck off." She growled.

"Hn" She watched as he walked over to her and slapped her across the face. She held her burning hot face where he had slapped her. She looked at him, keeping her eyes on him, watching his movements even more carefully now. He bent down and grabbed the tray full of food and swigged it across the room and the tray made a loud noise and fell to the floor.

"If you don't want to eat, than starve." He walked away and opened the door, loudly slamming it against the wall with little effort. She watched as he walked out the door and closed it shut, and heard the door lock. She went crazy, throwing punches at the walls, and floors.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. She fell to the floor in a heap and closed her eyes. 'The next time he comes in here, I wont hold back.'

* * *

_A/U_

_Thanks for the reviews. I know it takes long for me to update, but I do have a pretty good reason, I had finals, and I had to study and pass, because I wasnt going to repeat the classes. Pleae understand. This chapter is short, sorry. Sakura is probably ooc, but i just wanted her to be stronger than the way Sakura is in the eps. _

_Thank you,_

_JustAnotherPerson._


End file.
